Heal me Please!
by Zero Reflection
Summary: Neji memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan lembut dan senyuman menenangkan ia menghapus tetesan air mata yang jatuh di pipi putih Sasuke.   "Percayalah padaku Sasuke… Aku akan menyembuhkanmu…"
1. Chapter 1

Ini, adalahfic abal Ze yang pertaa. Sedikit hancur memang, tapi semoga kalian menyukainya!

**Heal Me, Please!**

**Chapter 1**

Masashi Kishimoto is the owner of all the characters

Pair: NejixSasu as SemexUke with Mature content!

"Selamat ya Neji-nii sannnnnnn!" teriak Hanabi menggetarkan Hyuuga mansion. Neji kaget luar biasa setelah mendengarkan suara Hanabi yang lebih nyaring dari guntur yang menggelegar itu ditengah tidur lelapnya, setelah semalaman mempersiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan untuk kelulusannya dari Univercity of Konoha jurusan kedokteran.

"Hn, huahhhh!"

Neji menguap dan meregangkan otot-otonya yang kaku setelah menyadari bahwa adik sepupunya itu sudah bertengger manis di bed king size nya sambil membawa sebuah kamera.

'Hah? Tunggu? Ngapain Hanabi bawa kamera pagi-pagi ke kamarku?' batin Neji.

Jprett!

Terdengar suara kamera yang sedang mengabadikan momen di depannya

Jprett! Jprett! Jprett!

Suara itu terdengar berulang-ulang, hal itu membuat mata neji yang sebelumnya cuma terbuka 4 mm itu berubah menjadi 1.3 cm.

"Hore! Dapet deh foto langka Neji-nii!"

Hanabi yang menyadari perubahan lebar mata Neji langsung ngibrit keluar kamar Neji sambil membawa kamera kesayangannya itu.

"Hanabiiiiiii!"

Neji berteriak dengan tidak elitnya begitu menyadari bahwa image nya dipertaruhkan dalam situasi ini.

*#*

"Sudah deh Hanabi, gak usah cemberut gitu! Salah kamu juga, ngapain tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku!"

Neji menenangkan adik sepupunya itu yang cemberut setelah Neji berhasil melenyapkan foto nistanya. Well, sebenarnya bukan cuma foto Neji yang sangat langka itu yang terhapus, tapi semua foto yang ada di kamera Hanabi ikut lenyap akibat kesalah pencetan yang dilakukan Neji yang masih setengah ling-lung sehabis bangun.

"Neji nii jahat! Hiks! Ilang de semua foto berhargaku bareng Konohamaru! Hiks!"

Hanabi meratap dengan sepenuh hati.

"Huh, yang masuk seenaknya ke kamarku siapa?"

Neji yang dari pagi jadi sensi malah tambah sensi.

"Tapi Hanabi kan cuma mau kasih selamat buat Neji-nii yang bakal diwisuda besok!"

Hanabi meratapi dengan melas.

"Sudah-sudah… Hanabi, Neji-nii ayo! Sarapannya sudah siap!"

Hinata tiba-tiba keluar dari singgasana dapurnya dan mengelus punggung Hanabi yang masih menatap nanar pada kamera tersayangnya.

"Fotonya ilang, hiks!" ratap Hanabi lagi.

"Sudah gak papa nanti foto lagi," ucap Hinata

"Neji-nii jahat, hiks!"

"Iya, sudah jangan nangis!"

"Baunya enak , hiks!"

"Iya aku masak sup miso kesukaanmu"

"Ayo makan hiks!"

"Ayo"

Neji sedikit tercengang melihat kedua adik sepupunya yang manis-manis itu tapi unik atau mungkin lebih menjurus ke aneh iti. Tak mau ketinggalan masakan lezat buatan Hinata, Neji ikutan melangkah ke ruang makan untuk mengisi lambungnya yang dari tadi mengeluarkan suara-suara khasnya.

Seusai makan dengan nikmat, Neji duduk di taman di depan rung keluarga Hyuga mension.

'Esok aku sudah lulus dari kuliah panjangku itu, akhirnya kerja juga di rumah sakit milik paman.'

Neji membayangkan hari pertamanya bekerja di rumah sakit pamannya itu sambil menatap langit biru yang sedikit berawan namun tetap tak menghilangkan indahnya hamparan permadani biru itu.

'Bagaimana keadaannya ya? Jadikah ia kuliah di fakultas Teknik kimia di Suna Univercity?' tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri.

_Flashback_

"Neji?"

Seorang berambut hitam dan bermata hitam yang mempesona bertanya pada seorang pemuda di hadapannya yang bermata lavender dan menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Neji, maaf! Mungkin sampai di sini saja! Kita tahu ini yang terbaik untuk masa depan kita", pemuda bermata hitam itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Neji dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Neji. Genggaman tangannya pada pemuda bermata lavender itu lebih erat, degup jantungnya juga menjadi lebih kencang.

"Neji, maafkan aku," dilepaskannya genggaman itu. Tanpa menoleh lagi ia pergi menjauh dari pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang masih saja tetap membatu di lorong SMA yang gelap, sungguh ironi karena sebenarnya lorong itu dekat dengan aula tempat wisuda mereka beberapa jam yang lalu dan masih tertinggal riuh rendah kebahagiaan murid-murid yang lain.

"Sasuke…." Pemuda itu akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan semua hatinya dan perasaannya.

_End of flashback_

"Hayo! Melamun siapa hayo!" untuk kedua kalinya Neji dikagetkan oleh Hanabi yang tak pernah jera meski foto-foto kesayangannya sudah musnah.

"Hanabi, bisakah sekali aja kamu berhenti mengagetkan orang!" jawab Neji yang mulai memasang tampang _stoic_-nya itu.

"Habis Nii akhir-akhir ini jadi sering melamun! Daripada gitu bantuin aku aja ngerjain PR Biologi aja!" ucap Hanabi penuh harap.

"Ayolah! Neji-nii kan pintar!"

"Che, kalau ada maunya aja manis!"

"Ayolah! Mau ya? Ya?"

"Hn"

Akhirnya Neji berdiri menuju ruang tengah tempat Hanabi belajar. Sedari dulu dia yang terkenal kaku selalu aja rontok jika berhubungan dengan Hanabi yang mengandalkan jurus rayuan mautnya itu. Hari itu dihabiskan Neji membimbing sepupunya itu.

_2 hari kemudian..._

"Neji, paman sangat bangga padamu. Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah siap untuk mulai bekerja di rumah sakit paman mulai besok lusa?"

Hiashi bertanya sambil meminum green tea nya yang masih mengeluarkan uap.

"Siap paman, tapi…" Neji memandang teh di depannya, lalu memandang meja dan akhirnya memandang Hiashi yang memasang raut serius di hadapannya itu. Di wajahnya terbesit sedikit keraguan karena pada dasarnya Neji sedikit enggan dan jauh dengan Hiashi pamannya itu.

"Sudahlah Neji-nii, dengan IP 4 lulusan kedokteran pula, nii pasti bisa dan mampu kok!" ujar Hinata yang menyunggingkan senyum manis diwajahnya itu.

"Iya Neji nii pasti bisa!" timpal Hanabi disela kegiatan mengunyah kue buatan Hinata.

Neji menatap kedua sepupunya itu. Secara tidak sengaja ia memandang foto ayahnya yang berada di atas meja kecil yang berada di belakang Hanabi yang sedang duduk itu. Ia memandang sesaat dan mengalihkan wajahnya untuk memandang Hiashi.

"Baik paman Neji siap bekerja di rumah sakit Paman," akhirnya terucap juga persetujuan itu dan membuat Hiashi pamannya menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya.

"Neji, paman bergantung padamu".

*#*

Pagi-pagi sekali Neji sudah bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Neji sama sekali tak mau mengulangi pengalaman indahnya bersama Hanabi yang membawa kamera kesayangannya kemana-mana. Pukul 6 pagi ia sudah siap di ruang makan, duduk manis, kemudian makan masakan yang dibuat Hinata dengan tenang. Seusai makan, Hiashi dan Neji berpamitan pada Hinata dan Hanabi dan mereka berdua langsung menuju Rumah sakit milik Hyuuga Hiashi menggunakan mobil yang sudah menjadi sahabat Hiashi dalam beberapa tahun.

*#*

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 25 menit akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di Rumah Sakit Hyuuga. Kedatangan mereka disambut beberapa perawat dan dokter yang tidak sengaja berpapasan. Banyak juga diantara pasien-pasien yang tersenyum pada Neji karena aura Neji dan ketampanannya. Hiashi mengantarkan keponakannya itu ke ruang dokter yang berada di lantai 2.

Ruangan itu cukup luas, dengan cat putih bersih, kasur untuk pasien, beberapa perlengkapan medis, meja, kursi dan toilet serta westafel yang ada di pojok ruangan, dan yang pasti aroma khas rumah sakit yang menyengat. Neji cukup senang dengan ruangan kerjanya yang cukup udara, nyaman dan bersih. Setelah beberapa lama mendengar Hiashi yang menjelaskan seluruh hal yang penting, Neji akhirnya ditinngal sendiri di ruang prakteknya sambil menunggu pasien datang yang akan diberitahukan oleh perawat yang berada di depan ruangannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya pasien pertama datang, seorang ibu tua yang sepertinya menderita tekanan darah tinggi. Neji dengan cekatan memeriksa denyut jantung, memeriksa tensi darah, memberi saran serta menulis resep bagi ibu tua itu. Ibu tua itu sepertinya puas dengan cara Neji yang perhatian dan professional dan cekatan. Neji sendiri sepertinya mulai menikmati pekerjaan yang sudah diidam-idamkan dari lama itu. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari jam makan siang dan tetap merapikan peralatannya setelah pasien ke 4 nya hari itu keluar dari ruang prakteknya.

"Dokter Neji, sudah jam makan siang! Dokter mau istirahat dulu atau nanti?" Tanya perawat bercepol dua yang bertugas membantu Neji mengurusi pasiennya.

"Sebentar lagi Tenten, aku belum lapar" ucap Neji sambil terus memperhatikan beberapa lembaran di depannya.

"Dok, ada satu pasien di depan menunggu dokter. Mau diperiksa sekarang atau nanti?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Hn, sekarang saja! Suruh dia masuk!" Neji sudah bersiap-siap menunggu pasien ke 5 nya. Pintu terbuka saat Neji yang sedang mengambil stetoskopnya mempersilahkan masuk.

"Silahkan duduk!" ujar Neji kalem pada pasien nya yang berambut panjang hitam dan dikuncir di tengkuk dan seorang yang menemani di belakangnya. Neji mendongakkan kearahnya dan menatap pada kedua orang yang memasuki area prakteknya.

"Kau…. Sasuke…"

TBC

Huah maaf ya kalau Ze bikin critanya aneh! Tolong dong Ze emang butuh masukan biar Ze bisa lebih baik lagi!

Makasi buanyak ya udah nyempatin baca

Review nya sungguh merupakan bahan bakar buat Ze!


	2. Chapter 2

Huah !!!!! Akhirnya kelar juga niy fic! Ze bikin mati-matian abis UTS Biologi yang sungguh menyita memori, tenaga dan waktu!-ngelap keringat-

Makasi banyak buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri me review!!! Ze harap semuanya suka cahapter ini! Buat yang ngharapin Lemon kayaknya di Chapter 3 karena kalo di sini plotnya jadi berantakan, jadi, selamat membaca!

Chapter 2

Heal me please!

"Kau… Sasuke…", Neji memandang kaget pada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pemuda yang rambutnya diikat ditengkuknya.

"…Ne..ji?" Pemuda yang dipandang Neji juga menatap kaget pada mata lavender didepannya. Mereka berdua masih saling menatap selama beberapa detik kedepan hingga suara pemuda yang dari tadi diabaikan berkumandang, "Jadi kalian berdua saling kenal?".

"Ah, dia Neji, temanku di SMA" jawab Sasuke datar mata hitamnya memandang kakaknya. "Oh jadi Dokter Neji ini temanmu? Ah kenalkan, namaku Itachi , kakaknya Sasuke!" pemuda yang bermata sama dengan Sasuke itu mengangguk pada Neji. Orang yang disebut namanya itu hanya tersenyum pada Itachi 'hanya teman masa lalu ya?' tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak dalam hatinya terasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, yang ia sadari bahwa itu sudah tidak pantas ia rasakan karena sekarang ia dan Sasuke tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi kak Itachi ada keluhan apa?" tanya Neji sambil merapihkan jas dokternya karena sejujurnya ia sedikit kikuk "Hmm, Begini Neji, saya ke sini mau konsultasi mengenai operasi phimosis, dan aku harap Neji bisa membantu " kata Itachi yang berkata dengan sedikit malu-malu, sedangkan adiknya, Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya memandangi ruangan dengan gelisah.

(A/N: operasi phimosis ialah istilah lain yang biasa digunakan untuk khitan)

Neji yang sedari tadi agak tegang jadi sedikit terperangah, ini adalah permintaan khitan pertama setelah ia lulus dari fakultas kedokteran, namun ekspresinya tertahan karena terbendung tata krama kedokteran. "Hmm, operasi phimosis ya? Apa kak Itachi punya riwayat hemofilia?", ujar neji sambil mengeluarkan alat tensi darah dan stetoskopnya.(A/N: penyakit dimana darah sukar membeku jika tejadi luka, merupakan penyakit menurun) "Tidak", jawab Itachi pendek. "Kalau begitu mari saya periksa dulu, silahkan berbaring di sana", Neji menunjuk pada kasur yang bersprei putih yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia memeriksa tekanan darah, denyut jantung dan hal-hal lain. Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan ilmu kedokterannya akhirnya Neji berbicara,"Sepertinya kak Itachi dalam kondisi yang baik", kemudian ia melirik jam yang ada di dinding,"untuk operasi phimosisnya tiga hari lagi pukul 10.00 tolong temui saya di sini, bagaimana?" Neji memandang Itachi yang mengangguk padanya dengan tegas. Kemudian mata lavendernya memandang Sasuke yang masih saja merasa kikuk," Jadi Sasuke, apa kau mau operasi phimosis juga?", tanya Neji dengan tampang polosnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah memandang si penanya dengan tatapan kosong. Satu detik,…….tiga detik,….lima detik…"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!", jawab Sasuke dengan out of control sehingga suaranya itu menggema di lorong rumah sakit. "Aku sudah dioperasi dan aku ga mau dioperasi lagi, mau jadi berapa senti lagi hah?", uring Sasuke yang masih belum sadar seberapa rusak imagenya dan seberapa keras suaranya sehingga membuat Tenten yang sedang duduk di depan ruangan Neji tersedak air putih.

Neji yang mendapat reaksi yang begitu berlebihan sungguh kaget hingga ia memundurkan badannya beberapa senti, namun setelah sadar ia malah tertawa. Melihat Neji tertawa Sasuke baru sadar akan tingkah konyolnya itu, ia pun berdehem kemudian duduk kembali, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah dioperasi dari dulu karena aku ini orang yang waspada tidak seperti baka aniki ku ini". Neji yang sudah bisa menguasai tawanya memasang tampang professional lagi, "Baiklah kalau begitu, saya tunggu tiga hari lagi kak Itachi". "Terima kasih Neji atas bantuannya", jawab Itachi ramah kemudian ia dan Sasuke yang pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

***

Neji memandang makan siangnya dengan tidak berselera. Pikirannya masih saja melayang pada kejadian 30 meit yang lalu. "Neji!" panggil seorang dokter yang baru saja mengambil minuman dari salah satu penjual di kantin rumah sakit itu. "hai, Lee..", sapa Neji sekenanya. Lee juga salah satu dokter muda disana mereka satu SMP oleh karena itu Neji bisa akrab dengan makhluk super hijau dan beralis super tebal itu. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya Lee sambil menyeruput jus mangganya. "Hmm, lumayan" jawab Neji simple. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk mengobrol panjang lebar. Secara tak sengaja mata tajamnya melirik ke tempat parkir yang ada di depan kantin itu. Neji menyipitkan dan mengakomodasi matanya. Beberapa detik berikutnya mata itu membulat kaget."Sasuke? dengan siapa itu?". Neji terus memandang tak percaya pada sosok berambut pirang pendek yang kini sedang mengecup singkat di bibir Sasuke dan mengajak Sasuke memasuki mobil beserta Itachi yang kelihatannya juga sedang merangkul pemuda berambut pirang panjang. Neji memandang mobil itu menjauh tanpa berkedip. "Neji kau kenapa?" tanya Lee heran pada rekannya yang yang masih mematung itu.

***

"Baka Itachi! Baka aniki! Baka! Baka!!", teriak Sasuke kesal pada kakaknya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "hahaha..habis kamu bisa hilang kendali gitu…haha..kan jarang banget!", ujar itachi yang sampai mengeluarkan air matanya karena tidak bisa menahan tawa,"udah gitu teriaknya kenceeeeng banget hahahaaa….!", Itachi masih saja menertawai adiknya yang sudah jengkel setangah mati padanya. Sedangkan dua makhluk berambut pirang yang duduk disamping Itachi dan sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, menghindari keganasan amukan Sasuke jika mereka kelepasan tertawa.

"Sudahlah! Dokter itu kan tidak sengaja bertanya padamu! Lagipula kan kau sudah benar-benar operasi demi aku kan?" tanya pemuda pirang di sebelah sasuke yang sedang menyetir mobil itu menuju apartemen. Sasuke memandang pemuda itu dengan pipi bersemu, "Diam kau Naruto!". Jawabnya malu-malu. "Sudahlah jangan malu-malu gitu! Kamu tambah manis saja Teme!" Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu mengaitkan lengannya di pundak Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya. Bibirnya menyentuh pipi putih yang kenyal itu, "EHEM!" dehem dua sejoli lain di seat belakang mereka. Itachi berdehem sekali lagi, kemudian ia mengaitkan jari-jari pada kedua tangannya kemudian ia berkata dengan suara yang dibuat-buat "Naruto cium aku sayaaang!", pemuda pirang panjang disebelah Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil memajukan bibirnya."Baiklah Sasuke kemarilah, umm!". Sasuke memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan super kesal "APA-APAAN KALIAA~N!!!" teriak sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun dua orang yang diteriaki malah memecah tawa mereka dengan membahana.

***

Hari itu hari yang panas dan terik. Namun sepertinya panasnya suhu tidak mempengaruhi pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berjalan cepat melewati lorong-lorong laboratorium. Ia tergesa-gesa menuju parkiran untuk bertemu kekasihnya yang berjanji akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kakaknya tercinta itu. 'Gawat-gawat-gawattt~ aku telat! Gara-gara Shino sialan memaksaku menguji larutan-larutan itu! Padahal itu kan tugasnya!' omel Sasuke yang berjalan cepat menuju parkiran Industri yang menghasilkan obat antibiotik tempat ia bekerja itu. 'Naruto pasti kesal!' keluh Sasuke lagi sambil memandang jam tangannya yang menyadarkan ia bahwa ia sudah telat 1,5 jam dari janji awal. Dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat parkir samar-samar ia mendengar suara aneh, 'suara siapa itu?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Rasa penasaran pun muncul. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu ruangan bagian keuangan itu. "Ahhh! Mm! ..Ah!.." Sasuke semakin penasaran akan orang yang menghasilkan suara desahan seperti itu. Pelan-pelan ia memutar engsel pintu yang tidak dikunci hingga pintu itu terbuka 2 cm. Ia mencoba mengenali seseorang berambut pink yang sedang terbuai dalam kenikmatan diatas meja kerjanya bersama seorang pemuda yang tak terlihat wajahnya karena tertutup almari. Sasuke yang masih terkejut menyaksikan Sakura, gadis polos yang dikenalnya saat pertama kali bekerja disana itu melakukan hal tak senonoh di atas meja di ruang kerjanya pada jam kerja. Sasuke terus menyaksikan adegan itu hingga beberapa menit mereka berdua berganti posisi. Sakura duduk diatas pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru sambil terus bergerak diatas kemaluan pemuda itu dan merintih nikmat. Saat hal itu terjadi Sasuke membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar. "Naruto!"

TBC

Hooo bagaimana? Ze kepikiran phimosis ni udah lama sejak WHO menegaskan bahwa khitan adalah salah satu cara mencegah tertular dan terjangkitnya HIV/AIDS hingga 60% dan sejak itu pula para Gay di Amrik berbondong-bondong minta di khitan! Wahahaha! Jadi buat yang pacarnya/kakanya/adiknya/suaminya belum khitan cepet di khitan karena khitan juga mencegah kanker serviks pada pasangannya!

Kok Ze jadi promosi khitan se? –shock-

Ya udahlah…. Reviewnya dunk!


	3. Chapter 3

Hooo… akhirnya jari-jari Ze bergerak sendiri nulis niy fic. Sebenernya Ze pingin brenti bikin fic ini soalnya fic pertama Ze ini masih banyak yang kurang pas dan sepertinya kurang matang, lagipula Ze juga lagi asyik ama Be My Only Whore-nya. Tapi, ternyata ada yang minta suruh nerusin niy fic, jadilah Chapter 3 kyahaha!

Heal Me Please!

Chapter 3

Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor rumah sakit yang sepi karena merupakan daerah laboratorium yang jarang dikunjungi. Ada yang aneh dari pemuda berambut hitam itu. Matanya sembab dan wajahnya merah padam, meskipun tidak mengurangi pesona alaminya namun terlihat sekali ada aura kesedihan yang terpancar dari bola matanya yang hitam pekat itu. Ia berlari-lari kecil saat melihat papan bertuliskan "Toilet Pria" di ujung koridor yang diberi hiasan pohon-pohon palem kecil. Ia membuka pintu toilet yang sepi itu. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati wastafel. Ia buka keran, dan ia basuh wajah indah itu dengan air. Saat air-air itu menyentuh wajahnya, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan. Apa yang terluap di hatinya tumpah ruah tak terbendung. Sakit, sesak memenuhi dadanya dan menyumpal tenggorokannya. Suara isakan mulai terdengar lirih diantara suara tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dan membentur dinding wastafel. Matanya yang indah memandang kaca dihadapannya. Pikirannnya terbang saat-saat pertama ia bertemu Naruto.

"Naruto, ini Sasuke adiknya Itachi san!" suara ceria keluar dari mulut tipis pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang sedang merangkul pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya melirik cuek sambil menyambut tangan pemuda bernama Naruto yang mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Hai," sapa Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dan ramah serta menampilkan barisan gigi-gigi putihnya yang indah. Sasuke memandangi pemuda berambut pirang itu. Entah kenapa, pemuda itu terlihat unik.

Pikiran Sasuke terus terbang ke masa-masa terindah bersama Naruto. Masa-masa yang mungkin mereka harap tak pernah berakhir.

"Sasuke, apa kau cinta padaku?" pemuda bermata biru itu memandangi Sasuke yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyusun pyramid yang terbuat dari tumpukan kartu remi.

"APA?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasuke dengan suksesnya mengrobohkan pyramid kartu yang sudah dikerjakannya selama setengah jam terakhir untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian itu. Tangan kekar itu tiba-tiba merengkuh Sasuke dari belakang, "Aku anggap kegugupan itu merupakan jawanan 'Ya' untukku," Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, memberikan sapuan rona merah alami pada pipi pemuda bermata onyx dan mengalirkan rasa senang yang membuncah di dada.

Ingatan Sasuke berkelana lagi saat ia dan Naruto pertama kali berkenalan dengan Sakura.

"Kenalkan aku Haruno Sakura!" ujar gadis manis berambut pink itu kepada Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, "Aku bekerja di bagian keuangan di sini, kalau ada perlu apa-apa jangan sungkan!" gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke membuat Sasuke merasa diterima dengan baik di lingkungan kerjanya.

"Ah … iya terima kasih!" Sasuke membalas tersenyum simpul, mata gelapnya melirik Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Umm, kenalkan ini temanku Naruto!" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tidak nyaman.

"Kami mau pulang, mau bareng?" tanya Naruto seusai bersalaman dengan Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum memenuhi penawaran itu, "Boleh!" Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengikuti mereka berdua menuju mobil Naruto.

Sasuke memandang dirinya di kaca. Memandang bayangan yang masih saja menampakkan sisi dirinya yang menyedihkan. Sungguh tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya selama ini Naruto, seorang yang ia cintai bisa melakukan hal yang sungguh menyakitkan, menghianati dirinya. Sudahkah Naruto lupa akan kenangan-kenangan indah itu? Mengapa ia melakukan 'itu' dengan seorang perempuan? Apakah ia memang tidak pernah mencintai seorang lelaki? Ataukah ternyata memang ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik semua ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah Sasuke bisa pastikan jawabannya terus muncul dalam otakknya. Pikiran dan hatinya berkabut, tak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah mengetahui semua fakta ini didepannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan ialah mengangis sambil terus memandangi dirinnya didepan cermin dan wastafel.

Seorang pemuda tampan bermata lavender indah sedang meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan operasi kecil yang tak butuh waktu lama, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya memang tidak enak hari ini. Pemuda memandangi ruangan kerjanya. Ia pandangi tumpukan kertas dan kalender di meja kerjanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya dicondongkan dan matanya yang memukau itu menatap jam dengan tatapan tak percaya,"Gawat aku kan harus menemui Lee!"

"Neji!" seorang dokter lain bergaya rambut kuno memanggil Neji dengan setengah kesal. "Kau itu bagaimana sih! Kau yang minta aku bawakan hasil tes darah Hanabi, malah telat!" wajah Lee sedikit cemberut melihat sang pembuat janji malah tertawa. "Ahh maaf ya! Badanku agak pegal nih!" Neji mengambil map biru di tangan Lee, "Makasih ya sudah dibawakan, kan ruang kerjamu dekat dengan Lab!" lagi-lagi bibir tipis itu melengkungkan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Ya sudah lah! Aku mau makan siang dulu! Ikut?"

"Hmm aku nanti saja, belum lapar," Neji tersenyum sambil memandangi Lee yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Setelah ditinggalkan Lee, kosentrasinya beralih pada map biru yang dibawanya. Ia baca dengan cemat hasil tes darah milik Hanabi yang tiba-tiba 2 hari yang lalu pingsan dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit tempatnya bekerja itu. "Tifus?" Neji bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas dihadapannya. Kakinya terus berjalan meninggalkan ruang Lab tempatnya berjumpa dengan Lee. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup, refleks Neji mendongakkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang memandang kearahnya juga terkejut sampai-sampai hanya terucap satu kata, "Neji?"

Neji memandang Sasuke. Terkejut, senang, enggan bercampur jadi satu. Selama beberapa detik berlalu, ia hanya bisa memandangi tubuh ramping dihadapannya. Memandangi rambut hitam Sasuke yang berkilau, matanya yang bewarna hitam pekat dan sembap, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis. Sembab? Neji memandangi lagi mata Sasuke dan menyadari ekspresi sedih yang keluar dari raut elok itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Ka..kau menangis?" Neji bertanya dengan ragu karena ia merasa tak pantas terlalu mencampuri hidup Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terkejut tiba-tiba saja memalingkan wajah dari Neji, "Ah..mm bukan apa-apa, mataku hanya terciprat sabun saat mandi." Menyadari alasannya yang sungguh konyol dan tak masuk akal itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, 'Bagus Sasuke, alasanmu sungguh masuk akal!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Neji memandangi Sasuke lebih lama, ia menyadari semua kekonyolan alasan Sasuke, tapi Neji benar-benar tak punya sangkut paut atas apa yang Sasuke hadapi. Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu akhirnya membulatkan tekad untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa, "Ohh begitu! Oh ya, Sasuke, kau pasti ingin bertemu Itachi san kan? Ayo ikut aku, ia sedang menunggumu di depan runag praktekku!" Neji berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin dimata Sasuke.

Sasuke bersyukur Neji tidak menanyakan apa-apa tentang mata sembap nya itu. Kakinya sudah hendak melangkah mengikuti Neji menuju ruang prakteknya namun tertahan oleh suara yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke!" suara keras itu diteriakkan dengan lantang oleh pemuda bermata biru langit dan berambut kuning yang kini sedang berlari menuju arah Sasuke dan Neji.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya, saat mata onyx nya memandang kilauan biru langit dihadapannya entah kenapa amarah, kesedihan, dan kebencian naik menuju ubun-ubun dan membentuk genangan air mata di sudut matanya yang siap jatuh kapanpun matanya berkedip. Luka dihatinya yang baru saja ia redam beberapa menit yang lalu kini tergores lagi lebih dalam. Sasuke merasakan rasa jijik yang luar biasa terhadap pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya.

TBC

Waduh ko' rasanya chapter ini semakin tak punya sense ya?

Hmmm haruskah fic ini dilanjutkan?


	4. Chapter 4

Halo Smua!

Akhirnya Ze punya semangat juga nglanjutin fic ini meski updatenya luamaaaa~~~

Maaf ya…

Terima kasih buat smua yang uda dukung fic aneh ini dan minta Ze lanjutin, kalian benar-benar Ze sayangi…. Muuuuaahhhh…. *digampar

Di chapter ini Ze coba memperbaiki plotnya, dan mungkin chapter ini isinya sangat-sangat tak terduga buat kalian.

Penasaran?

Selamat membaca…..

Heal Me Please

Chapter 4

"Sasuke!"

Ia kenal suara itu, suara yang biasanya memanggil dirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, namun kini suara itulah yang membuat dadanya serasa terbakar.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Naruto yang berlari-lari kecil mendekatinya. 'Sial,' umpatnya dalam hati. Secepat kilat Sasuke memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto yang kini semakin dekat dengannya. Ia tidak bisa berjumpa dengan Naruto dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Tidak saat ini.

Sasuke merasa wajahnya sangat panas, amarah, benci dan kesedihan yang tadi sudah sempat ia redam, naik lagi membanjiri ubun-ubunnya membuat rasa pening menyebar di kepala. Sasuke secara tak sadar menarik lengan Neji yang measih memperhatikan Naruto, untuk pergi menjauh. Tidak terbesit sedikitpun ketakutan Sasuke pada Naruto jika ia bertatap wajah dengannya saat ini. Ia hanya tak mau orang yang paling menyakiti hatinya itu melihatnya menangis. Ia akan sangat kehilangan harga diri bila itu terjadi. Yang ia perlukan sekarang hanya menenangkan diri, berhenti menyesali segalanya, baru ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto dengan dagu terangkat dan mendepaknya, menghancurkannya dengan luka yang paling dalam.

Namun segala usaha Sasuke sia-sia ketika ia rasakan cengkraman tangan yang kuat di lengannya.

"Kenapa kau lari Sasuke?" Naruto berkata dengan santai, seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Tangannya yang kekar itu mengalung di pinggang Sasuke dari belakang.

"Jangan sentuh Aku!" dengan keras Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto hingga Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang hendak berlari lagi meninggalkannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tak sudi kau sentuh lagi!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. Hitam pekat bertemu biru langit. Naruto menahan nafas sejenak melihat hitam pekat yang kini berkilau bermandikan air mata itu dengan kaget dan tak mengerti.

"Jangan pernah kau peluk aku seperti kau peluk wanita itu!"

"Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan dirimu!"

"…"

"Kau melihatnya?" Naruto bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya! Jelas sekali! Tepat didepan mataku!" Sasuke berteriak, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, matanya membelalak lebar, mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Neji yang berada ditengah-tengah situasi itu dan tidak mengerti apa-apa mencoba membuka suara, "Umm, sepertinya aku harus menemui pasien dulu."

"Jangan!" Sasuke mempererat genggaman tangannya pada jas putih Neji. Neji yang digenggam seperti itu hanya bisa diam menurut. Ia pandangi mata Sasuke yang menatap Naruto mulai meneteskan bulir-bulir kesedihan. Hatinya penuh tanya akan apa yang terjadi. Ia ingin memeluk Sasuke, menenangkannya, namun ia tahu itu semua tak mungkin dengan situasi seperti ini, karena ia bukan siapa-siapa disini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan dingin, begitu menyakitkan. Dengan kasar pemuda bermata biru langit itu mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Sasuke, menariknya hingga genggaman tangan Sasuke pada Neji terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kita harus bicara Sasuke," Naruto berujar dingin, ia terus saja menarik tubuh Sasuke menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir.

"Tidak! Aku muak denganmu!"

"Diam!" Naruto membentak Sasuke dan melemparkannya kedalam mobil. Dengan cekatan Naruto masuk ke dalam sisi lain mobil itu, menyalakannya dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

*#*

Neji berjalan perlahan menuju halaman rumah sakit sambil menyaksikan mobil Naruto melaju kencang dan kini hanya tersisa kepulan asap dan debu-debunya saja. Ia masih kaget, kaget akan perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba sangat kasar pada Sasuke setelah melihatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu bersama Itachi. Neji memandang lagi kepulan asap yang kini mulai memudar diterjang angin.

'Sasuke?'

'Apa orang seperti itu yang kau sukai Sasuke?'

'Apa kau bahagia dengan orang seperti itu?'

Tanpa sadar Neji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, dihatinya masih ada ruang kosong yang pernah ditempati Sasuke dahulu, dan mungkin sebagian hatinya berharap memberikan ruang itu pada Sasuke yang sekarang.

Dengan kejadian di depan matanya barusan, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Neji berharap bahwa ia bisa menempati relung Sasuke yang kini telah terisi oleh Naruto.

*#*

Naji berjalan santai kembali menuju ruang prakteknya. Jam makan siang sudah habis dan kini saatnya melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan kemanusiaannya itu. Kurang selangkah lagi ia memasuki ruang kerjanya, mata lavendernya itu menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam dan pirang. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepala edan mendapati Itachi dan pacarnya berambut pirang panjang sedang mengomel kesal.

"Sasuke bodoh! Kemana saja Dia? Sudah 2 jam dan dia belum datang juga?"

Neji berfikir sejenak, 'Ah mungkin aku harus memberitahu kak Itachi.'

"Kak Itachi," Neji menyapa lembut sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda yang kini sedang duduk di sofa kecil didampingi pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang manis sekali.

"Ya, ada apa Neji?"

"Tadi aku berjumpa dengan Sasuke, dan ia pergi lagi bersama pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru"

"Naruto?"

'Ohh, jadi namanya Naruto,' batin Neji dalam hati sambil tersenyum pada Itachi yang kini nyaris meremukkan ponsel hitamnya itu.

"Sialan Sasuke! Tahu gitu aku gak akan nungguin kamu!" Itachi nyaris saja membanting ponselnya itu jika tidak dibujuk untuk segera pulang oleh kekasih pirangnya itu.

*#*

Mobil bewarna hitam itu melaju sangat kencang, membuat bayangan benda yang dilewatinya menjadi blur. Seorang pemuda berambut raven berpegangan erat pada tepi jok mobil. Entah menahan diri dari momentum mobil itu atau menahan air matanya yang kini seolah bisa jatuh lagi kapan saja.

"Berhenti Naruto!"

Pemuda berambut jingga cerah itu seolah menulikan diri atas bentakan dahsyat yang dilontarkan padanya. Mobil yang dikendarainya melaju semakin kencang membuat Sasuke berdebar was-was. Kekhawatiran itu semakin besar saat sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan menemukan dirinya dibawa ke suatu tempat yang tak pernah ia datangi sebelumnya.

"Berhenti Naruto! Kita mau pergi kemana?" Sasuke menarik-narik kaos Naruto, namun detik berikutnya tubuhnya oleng dan nyaris saja kepalanya membentur kaca mobil jika tak ada sabuk pengaman yang mengamankan tubuhnya. Sasuke terengah-engah karena kaget, saat ia mendongak, di sekeliling mobil itu hanya ada lapangan rumput liar dan sebuah bangunan yang roboh termakan usia.

"Sasuke," naruto berbicara untuk pertama kalinya dalam mobil itu dengan nada datar, "Apa kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu?" Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, dan Sasuke menatap balik blue safirnya, tapi yang Sasuke dapat dari sana tak seperti yang naruto katakan. Tak ada rasa cinta terbesit di mata itu.

Dua menit berlalu dalam keheningan, selama itu pula Sasuke terus menelisik mata biru langit itu, dan hasilnya sama. Tak ada cinta di sana.

"Kau bohong!"

"Kau bohong padaku Naruto!" air mata itu meleleh lagi. Hatinya tergores sekali lagi, dan kini terasa lebih menyakitkan, lebih mematikan.

Naruto masih memandang kilauan onyx itu, mencoba menyakinkan pemiliknya.

"Kau bercinta dengan Sakura, Naruto! Aku melihatnya didepan mataku sendiri! Apa yang membuktikan kalau kau mencintaiku Naruto?"

Hening lagi, suara angin menderu menghampas ilalang, sama sekali tak memberi kenyamanan.

"Jawab Naruto! Jawab aku!" Kilauan onyx itu tenggelam dan terbanjiri lagi.

Sunyi lagi, angin kencang bertiup lagi, membuat gesekan antar batang pada daun semakin keras.

"..."

"..."

"Ahhh... Sejak dulu aku memang gak bakat berakting," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, memandang hamparan ilalang. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke terdiam dari isaknya. Memandang nyalang Naruto.

"Sebenarnya sejak pertama kita bertemu, aku memang suka padamu," Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan aku pikir mencintai seorang lelaki manis sepertimu tak akan membosankan, Namun..,"

Mata biru langitnya menatap Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar terpampang diwajahnya, "Namun, kau membosankan Sasuke"

"..."

"Tak pernah ada seks, setiap aku mencoba, kau selalu menghindar," Naruto berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran.

"Hanya sebatas pelukan dan ciuman setiap hari"

"Tapi, gadis itu, mau memberkan segalanya padaku Sasuke, bahkan tanpa aku minta dan rasanya dia lebih mengasyikkan daripada kamu"

Kata-kata Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke serasa disambar petir, hatinya sakit sekali.

"Bajingan kau Naruto! Sialan kau!" Sasuke mengerahkan tinjunya sekuat tenaga ke arah Naruto, namun dengan mudahnya tangan Sasuke ditangkap Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau lupa ya kalau aku ini anggota klub karate, dan tak akan semudah itu terkena pukulan lemas begini," Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, wajah mereka mendekat.

"Aku akan memberi kenang-kenangan yang terakhir kalinya untukmu, Sasuke"

Sasuke menahan nafasnya saat dengan beringas Naruto melumat bibirnya, melemahkan pertahanan tangannya. Memegut, menjilat dan terus mendominasi seluruh rongga nikmat milik Sasuke. Sasuke bingung, panik, ia tak bisa berteriak yang bisa ia lakukan satu-satunya ialah menggigit kuat-kuat bibir Naruto.

"Mmhh!" Naruto melepaskan pegutannya, menatap marah pada Sasuke sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Kau!" Naruto mendesis, "Padahal niatku cuma menciumu, tapi kau memberiku tantangan lain," Naruto menyergap kedua tangan Sasuke, menciumnya lagi dengan beringas.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas!" Sasuke berteriak-teriak, kakinya menendang-nendang perut Naruto membuat naruto terhempas ke sisi berlawanan. Merasa amarah yang sangat memuncak, Naruto menampar sasuke keras sekali membuat ujung bibir porselen itu terluka.

"Tidak! Tidak Naruto kau gila! Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya, mencoba membuka pintu mobil itu, namun ia terlambat menyadari kalau mobil itu masih terkunci. Belum sempat membalikkan badan, Naruto memukul tengkuk Sasuke membuat mata Sasuke semakin redup dan kesadarannya hilang sama sekali.

*#*

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, semua yang dipandangnya kabur, namun perlahan menjadi semakin jelas. Posisinya kini bepindah ke jok mobil bagian belakang dengan terlentang dan tanpa selembar kainpun terbaring diatasnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan badannya namun tak bisa. Kaki dan tangannya terikat dengan tali sebesar jari kelingking dengan erat. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang aneh memasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya, terasa panas, pedih dan perih. Ia mencoba berteriak, namun tak sekatapun keluar dari suaranya terhalang semacam saputangan biru tua yang membungkam mulutnya.

"MMMHH!" Sasuke memekik ketika batu onyx pekat itu menangkap bayangan Naruto yang sudah telanjang juga dan kini memasukan dua buah jarinya kedalam rektum Sasuke.

"Ahhh... Sudah bangun rupanya," Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian mencium pipi Sasuke, "Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Mmmhh! Mmmm!" Sasuke berontak sekuat tenaga, ia kaget dan takut bukan main melihat pertahanannya sudah hilang semua..

Naruto menatap sasuke yang sedang berontak tanpa mendapatkan hasil, "Menyerah sajalah, kau tak bisa apa-apa dengan posisi seperti ini," ia merangkak menaiki dan menghimpit tubuh Sasuke dari atas kemudian menaikkan kedua kaki Sasuke, "Siap?"

"MMMMMHHHHHHH!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan sekuat tenaga, namun percuma, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar, semuanya teredam. Bau anyir darah menguar, memenuhi mobil ber AC itu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, merasakan organ tubuhnya yang kini sudah bersatu didalam tubuh Sasuke. Getaran-getaran nikmat menjalar, membuat pemiliknya meringis menahan nikmat.

"Haahh... Sempit sekali Sasuke!" Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang tidak pelan, membuat friksi sensasional menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Berkebalikan dengan Naruto, Sasuke merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, tidak hanya tubuhnya, tapi juga hatinya. Naruto menggunakan tubuhnya seperti sex toys saja, takpernah ada sekelebat cinta dalam pandangan Naruto padanya. Naruto benar-benar sudah berubah.

Naruto bergerak semakin cepat diiringi isak tangis bisu dari Sasuke. Sedikitpun Sasuke tak merasakan nikmat, hanya kesakitan mutlak yang membekas didadadan tubuhnya.

"Hhhh... ," Tubuh naruto bergetar hebat, melepaskan semua sarinya jauh kedalam tubuh Sasuke, kemudian terbaring diatas tubuh sasuke dengan terengah-engah. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan kemaluannya diiringi warna merah dan putih yang mengalir keluar. Ia menggunakan kembali bajunya. Lama berselang, ia kemudian melepaskan ikatan tali pada kaki, tangan dan mulut Sasuke. Naruto memandang tubuh mantan kekasihnya yang terbaring lemas sambil terus terisak dan melelehkan air mata, "Bagaimanapun, masih lebih nikmat bersama dengan seorang wanita," kemudian ia berbalik kembali ke jok mobil bagian depan.

*#*

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan diikat ditengkuk untuk kesekian kalinya menatap jam di dinding sambil mengomel tak jelas pada kekasih pirangnya, "Mana Sasuke, masa mulai siang sampai semalam ini belum pulang?"

"..."

"HP gak bisa dihubungi! Anak itu mau diapain sih!"

"Sudahlah Itachi, sebentar lagi pasti pulang," belum sempat bibir Deidara kering, mereka mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan langkah kaki. Itachi bergegas menuju ruang depan. Matanya membelalak kaget, melihat rupa adiknya yang compang-camping dan berjalan tertatih sambil berpegangan pada tembok. Terlihat tetesan darah jatuh setiap ia melangkah. Lebam dan luka disekujur tubuhnya sama sekali tak membuat keadaan lebih baik.

"Kak..Ita.," Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merosot jatuh di lantai, menyisakan teriakan histeris Itachi.

TBC

Hyahhh! RAPE scene!

Ternyata butuh 4 chapter untuk benar-benar memasukkan rate M nya...

Maaf sekali adegan diatas jika tidak HOT, bagaimanapun Ze agak gimana gitu bikinnya terpengaruh pairingnya dan hari-hari yang baru saja terlepas dari bulan ramadhan... XDD

Ah tidak lupa jugha, Ze mau mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin...

Jangan lupa tunggu chapter berikutnya dan, Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Heal Me Please!

Chapter 5

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut yang diikat di tengkuk itu menatap dokter paruh baya dengan rambut keabu-abuan itu dengan khawatir. Ia tak peduli pada pemuda lain berambut pirang panjang di sebelahnya yang terus saja mengusap lembut punggung tangannya untuk memberikan rasa nyaman dan tenang. Semua kesadaran dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada laki-laki yang berumur lebih muda darinya yang kini berbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjangnya. Laki-laki yang turut memiliki darah Uchiha yang sama seperti dirinya, Sasuke.

Dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha itu merapatkan selimut di badan Sasuke hingga sebatas pangkal lehernya, kemudiannya pandangannya berbalik menatap Itachi.

"Ayo kita berbicara di luar saja!"

Kedua kakinya melangkah tanpa suara, melintasi ruang dengan dominasi biru itu. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya terus menapak menuju ke ruang tengah, diikuti dua orang pemuda di belakangnya.

"Jadi Kakashi?"

Itachi mengerutkan berujar tak sabar. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada adik kesayangannya itu. Tapi ia tahu, bahwa ini adalah masalah yang buruk.

"Luka-luka di tubuh Sasuke hanya luka ringan, akan sembuh dalam 4 sampai 5 hari. Lalu.."

Jeda. Dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha yang bernama Kakashi itu menarik nafas dalam sebelum menyambung lagi kalimatnya.

"Lalu, darah yang menetes itu berasal dari anus Sasuke. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dipaksa masuk ke sana, kemungkinan besar ia disodomi."

Itachi dan Deidara yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam membeku.

"A..apa? Tapi itu tidak mungkin!"

"Sodomi?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Itachi menggengggam erat bantal sofa krem tua itu kemudian ia hempaskan. Pikiraannya kacau tak teratur. Ia masih belum percaya, siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu pada adiknya.

"Sasuke.."

Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Air matanya merembes keluar. Ia tak mampu menahan perasaan di hatinya. Ia kalut geram, marah, dan sedih. Semuanya beradu dalam kalbunya, berputar membentur jiwanya seolah ingin menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam.

"Sasuke..."

Isak lirih terdengar dalam gumam suaranya. Adiknya, adik semata wayangnya yang tumbuh besar dengan panduannya kini telah ternoda. Tak pernah terbayang dalam benaknya, bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknya sekalipun, tak pernah ada.

Prang!

Ketiga pasang mata itu langsung menoleh ke arah kamar Sasuke, kemudian menghambur ke sana.

"Sasuke!"

Itachi yang terlebih dahulu mencapai bibir pintu kamar Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut raven yang bewarna hitam itu menunduk dalam diam. Lampu tidur yang membiaskan sinar ke tubuhnya, tak bisa menerangi wajah porselennya yang terkena bayang-bayang rambutnya. Namun tetes-tetes air yang jatuh di atas selimutnya itu berbicara. Berbicara tentang suatu cerita visual tak terdefinisikan.

Itachi melangkah pelan dalam keheningan yang sendu itu. Telapak kakinya sedikit berjengit menghindari pecahan-pecahan gelas dan genangan air yang pecah di lantai kamar. Ia tak mampu berkata. Lidah ini tak mampu berucap. Perlahan berat tubuhnya ikut bertumpu pada ranjang besar itu. Kedua tangannya terulur memeluk tubuh adik tercintanya, memeluknya dalam bias kasih sayang dan rasa sedih yang dalam. Butiran basah kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Mereka berdua menagis dalam keheningan.

"Sudah Sasuke, tak apa! Aku selalu ada di sini."

Itachi berbisik lembut di telinga Sasuke setelah sekian waktu berlalu dalam diam yang memilukan. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat tubuh rapuh adik semata wayangnya itu. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kakaknya. Ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kristal-kristal air yang tadi menuruni pipinya, kini sudah terhenti, meskipun itu semua tidak menjadi bukti bahwa luka di hatinya dan sakit di tubuhnya tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Katakan padaku Sasuke..."

Itachi menarik bahu adiknya itu hanya untuk menatap mata gelap Sasuke yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Saat pantulan kedua mata pualam itu bertemu, Itachi merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Ia harus kuat, karena ia adalah satu-satunya tumpuan perasaan dan hati adik tercintanya ini. Ia siap, siapapun dia, orang yang berani menodai kehidupan bunga kecilnya ini, ia harus menerima perhitungan.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu memandang adiknya, menunggu jawaban. Tapi mata yang ditatap Itachi itu kosong seperti tak ada debar jantung kehidupan di sana. Hening menyelimuti mereka kembali. Tak tahan melihat situasai yang begitu rapuh, pemuda lain berambut pirang mencoba mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tak apa. Katakan saja, kami akan selalu melindungimu!"

Sasuke berjengit. Warna pirang membias di depan matanya.

Mata biru saphire yang memantulkan cahaya lampu.

Sentuhan kulit...

Teriakkan...

Tali...

Tamparan...

Mobil...

Hempasan...

Gelap...

Tangisan...

Sakit...

Sakit...

Sakit...

"AHHHHH!"

Tangan Sasuke menyibak lengan Deidara yang terulur kepadanya sambil berteriak kencang. Memori itu mengalir begitu deras secara tiba-tiba di kepalanya membuatnya merasakan sakit di hati maupun di tubuhnya. Melihat reaksi adiknya, Itachi mencengkram erat lengan Sasuke, menjaga agar adiknya tak berpaling darinya.

"Sasuke! Sadarlah!"

"Itachi..."

Pemuda bermata biru saphire itu mengelus punggung Itachi, mencoba menyabarkan perasaan kekasihnya itu. Saat tangan lembut itu menyentuh tubuhnya, Itachi baru sadar, bahwa semua ini harus dihadapi dengan penuh kesabaran dan kehati-hatian karena pemuda kecil di hadapannya ini seperti rajutan laba-laba yang sangat tipis dan rapuh.

"Katakan, siapa Sasuke?"

"Siapa?"

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya. Jejak garis basah di pipinya mengkilat terkena pantulan lampu yang berpendar redup. Mata onyx-nya mengerjap-kerjap perlahan. Rambut itu pirang seperti miliknya, mata itu biru seperti miliknya, tapi itu bukan dia, orang paling kejam yang pernah ia kenal.

"Mata itu... Rambut itu..."

Air mata menetes lagi dalam diam dan tanpa ekspresi tersembur di wajahnya. Mata hitam pekat itu masih menatap Deidara dengan pandangan kosong.

"Na..ru..to..."

Semua nyawa yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam, semua raga yang menempatinya tak ada yang bergerak. Semua semakin kelam, semua semakin pekat. Hanya suara hembusan nafas dan rasa sakit di dada yang mampu bertahan mengisi kekosongan.

*#*

Angin malam tak berhembus, bahkan suara gesekan sayap serangga malam yang biasanya mengisi kegelapan sama sekali tak terdengar. Di ruangan yang remang-remang dengan lampu kuning kecil sekedar untuk membiaskan cahaya ke dalam mata, dua orang laki-laki duduk berhadapan dalam diam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, dan mereka sudah duduk seperti itu selama 20 menit terakhir, namun tak ada yang membuka kata. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Malam ini, adalah malam terburuk dari semua malam-malam yang pernah mereka lalui.

"Itachi..."

Laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu berbisik pelan, tapi suara itu sudah bisa didengar di tengah keheningan yang menyakitkan itu.

Pemuda lain dihadapannya, memandang lelah bola mata biru laut itu. Perasaannya begitu penuh, sampai-sampai ia tak mampu berucap. Nama yang telah disebutkan adik tercintanya benar-benatr tak terduga. Ia harus membalas hal ini. Tapi bagaimana? Karena nama itu ternyata memiliki hubungan darah dengan kekasihnya?

Tiba-tiba Deidara menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan Itachi dengan posisi bersujud. Kedua telapak tangannya berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya, sedangkan kepalanya membungkuk rendah.

"Itachi, aku atas nama Namikaze Naruto dan semua keluarga Namikaze, memohon maaf padamu dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha atas kejadian ini."

Itachi hanya terdiam memandang kekasihnya yang bersujud di depan kakinya. Tak seinchi-pun tubuh itu bergerak, hanya mata hitamnya yang berkilat bingung. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku mohon maafkan kami! Meski itu berarti kita tak akan pernah memiliki ikatan lagi."

Kepala Deidara menunduk lebih dalam. Ia benar-benar membuang semua harga diri dan rasa malunya untuk menunduk dan bersimpuh begitu dalam di kaki orang lain. Hatinya sakit. Semua perasaan bercampur. Ia malu, marah, dan takut. Tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa ia perbuat. Bagaimanapun, Naruto ialah adiknya, dan ia satu-satunya orang yang memegang tanggung jawab terhadap Naruto semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Ini keputusan yang sulit. Ia tentu saja mencintai Sasuke dan nama Uchiha. Ia tak bisa kehilangan hal itu, karena bagaimana pun dua hal itulah yang membuatnya ada di dunia ini. Namun, pemuda yang masih tetap bersimpuh di kakinya ini sudah menjadi bagian jiwanya dan ia tak mampu hidup tanpanya.

"Bangunlah Deidara!"

Itachi berujar kalem. Ia sadar, ia harus bersikap sedewasa mungkin dan sebijaksana mungkin dalam kondisi sesulit ini.

Deidara tak langsung bangun. Entah mengapa, tubuhnya serasa berat hingga kedua kakinya tak mampu menopang dengan baik. Tapi ia mulai menegakkan punggungnya dan menegadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk bertatapan mata dengan mata kekasihnya.

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu sebagai Namikaze Deidara, bukan sebagai Namikaze Naruto. Aku tahu ini adalah luka yang akan terus membekas di muka keluarga Uchiha, tapi yang melakukan semua ini adalah Naruto, bukan kamu. Naruto sudah punya cukup kesadaran dan pikiran untuk berbuat sesuatu. Jadi bukan kamu yang yang harus menanggung semua kesalahannya."

Deidara terdiam. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon seperti itu.

"Jangan pergi dariku Deidara. Kau harus tetap di sampingku, kau harus tetap mendukungku melewati semua ini!"

Itachi merendahkan tubuhnya. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh lembut pipi Deidara. Mata Deidara menutup sejenak, merasakan sentuhan tangan di pipinya. Berapa kalipun tangan itu menyapu kulitnya, ia selalu mendapatkan ketenangan.

"Terima kasih Itachi. Tapi aku tahu diri. Meskipun Naruto adikku, ia sudah melanggar aturan dan melewati batas. Aku takkan membelanya dalam masalah ini. Aku tak akan ikut campur."

Deidara merasakan sesuatu seperti bergerak dalam hatinya. Tapi ini yang ia perlukan seakarang, suatu ketegasan mutlak. Adik kesayangannya benar-benar melewati batas.

"Meskipun kau berniat untuk meaporkannya pada polisi..."

"..aku tak akan pernah menghalangi."

Itachi termenung sejenak mendengar kata-kata Deidara. Kata-kata yang tak pernah ia kira sebelumnya. Secuil hatinya terkembang kagum pada kekasihnya yang bisa menjadi begitu bijaksana dan begitu lurus.

*#*

Pagi menyapa dengan sinar redup yang terhalang oleh selimut awan kelabu. Udara begitu dingin menusuk tulang, membuat luka semakin terasa perih. Di rumah mewah yang indah itu, sedikit sinarpun tak ada yang bisa mencapainya. Terlalu banyak kegelisahan di sana. Terlalu banyak kegundahan di sana.

Kringg!

Suara telefon menggetarkan gendang telinga laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang baru saja merebahkan badannya di samping adik laki-lakinya satu jam yang lalu. Pandangannya masih kabur dan bergoyang ketika ia berjalan, pertanda bahwa kantuk belum mau lepas dari matanya.

"Halo?"

Itachi mengangkat ganggang telefon dengan malas dan berbicara selirih mungkin agar adiknya dan kekasihnya yang berbaring di sofa tidak terbangun.

"Apa? Kakek Madara sakit lagi?" kedua mata onyx-nya langsung terbuka sempurna mendengar bahwa sakit kakek satu-satunya, Uchiha Madara yang kini tinggal bersama Uchiha Obito, kambuh lagi.

"Ahh, maaf sepertinya aku belum bisa ke sana. Mungkin lusa," mata hitam pekat itu melirik Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Itachi meletakkan ganggang telefon itu kembali ke tempatnya. Belum selangkahpun ia beranjak, telefon di hadapannya itu sudah berbunyi nyaring lagi.

"Halo?"

Kali ini suara Itachi terdengar lebih tinggi dan lebih nyaring. Ia lelah sekali, apalagi matanya yang sangat ingin menutup erat itu menuntutnya dengan paksa untuk segera kembali ke ranjang, dan satu-satunya gangguan baginya hanyalah dering telefon.

"Kakashi? Ada apa?"

"Huh tak bisa datang? Jadi kau harus mengurus kakek Madara? Lalu bagaimana Sasuke?"

Pemuda sulung Uchiha itu mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimanapun situasinya, harus ada yang merawat Sasuke.

"Aku tak mau tahu Kakashi! Bagaimanapun harus ada yang merawat Sasuke!"

"..."

"Hah? Dokter muda? Aku tak mau jika orannya tak cukup baik dan profesional."

"..."

"Baiklah kalu begitu. Pokoknya setelah semua urusan di rumah kakek selesai, kamu juga harus langsung ke sini!"

Itachi membanting ganggang itu tanpa peduli.

Mata bewarna gelap itu menyapu ruangan biru dengan perlahan. Dengan gerakan halus, ia ayunkan langkahnya kembali menuju ranjang adik tersayangnya. Ia pandangi seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Wajah itu, wajah yang begitu mulus tanpa cacat, kini tampak layu dengan mata yang membengkak karena kurang tidur dan terlalu banyak menagis. Tubuh itu, tubuh yang biasanya selalu tegar dengan langkah tegap dan penuh kebanggaan, kini tampak lemah dan ternoda. Dalam keheningan dan rasa batin yang menusuk-nusuk, Itachi berbaring di samping Sasuke dan mendekap erat tubuhnya. Ia ingin Sasuke merasa nyaman, bahwa Itachi akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

*#*

Brak!

Laki-laki muda dengan rambut kecoklatan panjang dan mata amethyst yang cerah, menutup pintu mobil dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa disusul oleh seorang wanita berambut coklat yang dicepol dua. Dalam gerak cepat kedua orang itu merapikan baju mereka dan memposisikan tas mereka sehingga penampilan mereka menjadi luar biasa rapi.

Di antara langkah cepat mereka menuju sebuah rumah mewah, si pemilik rambut coklat panjang itu berkali-kali mengumpat. Jangan salahkan kosa-kata tak pantas yang terus ia ucapkan dalam hati jika hari ini waktu liburnya yang hanya 1 hari seminggu terenggut jua. Semuanya gara-gara kenalan pamannya, Hatake Kakashi yang juga pembimbingnya saat masih menjadi mahasiswa itu, tiba-tiba menelfon dan mengirimkan fax padanya untuk segera merawat pasiennya.

Laki-laki itu berhenti di depan pintu rumah, kemudian memencet bel elektrik dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya meraba-raba lembaran fax tentang riwayat kesehatan pasien dan data-data pemeriksaan sebelumnya yang dikirimkan Kakashi.

'Huh? Luka gesekan pada dinding rektum?'

Pemilik rambut panjang itu mencoba membaca lebih serius dan teliti lagi.

'Kerusakan otot rektum?'

Dahi pemuda bermata lavender itu mengernyit.

'Apa ini sodomi?'

Lelaki itu semakin mengerutkan dahinya lebih dalam, antara penasaran dan ngeri. Tiba-tiba saja pimtu mahoni di depan mukanya terbuka, membuat pemilik mata kecubung itu nyaris terlonjak kaget.

"Saya Hyuuga Neji, dokter yang diminta oleh Dokter Kakashi untuk menggantikannya hari ini"

Tanpa memandang siapa yang ada di hadapannya terlebih dahulu, Neji langsung membungkukkan badannya memperkenalkan dirinya karena terlalu kaget.

"Neji?"

Suara itu membuat Neji mendongak dengan cepat.

"Kak Itachi?"

Dengan raut terkejut Neji memandangi sosok dihadapannya, dan dalam tempo sepersekian detik, matanya yang awas itu beralih memperhatikan tulisan 'nama' pada lembar riwayat kesehatan yang ia genggam.

'Uchiha Sasuke?'

"Hah?"

'Apa artiya ini?'

Neji membatin di dalam hati dengan sejuta tanda tanya dan kebingungan. Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke?

Mata lavender itu melirik data-data kesehatan fisik di bawah identitas pasien.

'Sasuke, disodomi?'

Diantara bingung, takut, dan khawatir, Neji menarik kesimpulan yang mengerikan itu. Perlahan, pandangan mata amethyst-nya kembali berbenturan dengan mata sayu hitam pekat di hadapannya. Tak ada sinar di mata itu, membuat kesimpulan di kepala Neji semakin jelas dan terang.

TBC

Oh, Oke! Saya mengaku kalau chapter ini terlalu aneehhhhh!

Tiba-tiba saja feel angst muncul! Tapi semoga saja tak menghilangkan feel family-nya...

Maaf, Ze tahu kalau Neji-nya sedikit sekali di sini! (T.T)

Ze pingin banget nerusin sampe adegan Neji-nya banyak gitu, tapi Ze gak yakin bakal rampung dalam 3 minggu ke depan karena jadwal Ze terlalu penuh!

Jadi, saya mengumbar janji saja *plak!*

Ze usahakan chapter depan akan banyak adegan romance dan Neji-nya!

Yay!

Ze selalu menunggu review, kritik dan saran membangun! (^.^)/


	6. Chapter 6

Heal Me Please!

Chapter 6

By Zero Reflection

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dingin…

Rasa dingin tiba-tiba menjalar ke setiap sel tubuh pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu ketika mata amethystnya yang indah menatap sosok di hadapannya. Rambut itu, tubuh itu. Seorang pemuda yang selalu saja berpendar, kini seolah kehilangan kilaunya. Neji tak bisa berkata-kata saat ia memandang tubuh Sasuke yang layu. Rasa marah dan sedih tiba-tiba mengambil alih kontrol dirinya. Ia bersumpah akan membalas siapapun yang berani melakukan semua hal keji ini pada Sasuke.

Jemari lentik Neji tanpa sadar mencengkram bibir pintu dengan keras hingga ujung-ujung kukunya menjadi putih. Dengan langkah bergetar kedua kakinya mengantarkannya pada pemuda yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih hatinya. Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa memandang sedih.

Perlahan Neji meletakkan peralatannya di meja kecil di samping ranjang. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menarik nafas panjang. Dengan sekuat hati ia berusaha menahan segala emosi dan perasaannya. Dalam detik berikutnya sinar mata Neji berubah menjadi serius. Tangan Neji mengisyaratkan agar Tenten segera menyiapkan peralatan dan membantunya.

Dengan hati-hati Neji menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang masih terlelap itu. Ia berusaha tidak membangunkannya dan membuatnya takut terhadap sentuhan. Neji terhenti sejenak ketika Sasuke berjengit dalam tidurnya. Samar-samar terdengar racauan lirih dari bibir Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah seperti orang ketakutan. Keringat membasahi dahi dan menetes menuruni pelipisnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Shhh... Sasuke..."

Neji mengusap pelan dahi Sasuke yang basah oleh keringat dan menyibakkan rambut-rambut biru gelap yang menutupi dahinya. Itachi yang menyadari apa yang terjadi, berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang dan menggosok lembut lengan Sasuke. Dengan suara yang lembut dan halus Neji dan Itachi memanggil nama Sasuke.

Jemari putih milik Sasuke mencengkram selimut dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya kesadaran mulai merasuk dalam pikirannya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan bola mata hitam yang seindah mutiara.

"Sasuke... Tak apa, Kak Ita akan selelu di sampingmu..."

Itachi memeluk adik tercintanya yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya itu. Jari-jari tangannya menelusup ke dalam helaian lembab rambut biru tua ketika ia mengecup pipi Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kilatan panik dan rasa takut sirna ketika Sasuke menyadari bahwa Itachi yang memeluknya. Tubuhnya sakit sekali hingga sulit untuk bergerak, namun hatinya lebih sakit. Semua bayangan buruk Naruto masih berkelebat di pikirannya. Hanya kehangatan pelukan kakak tercintanya yang menenangkan dirinya.

Neji hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Sekuat tenaga pemilik rambut panjang itu menahan air matanya. Tahun-tahun telah berlalu namun perasaannya pada Sasuke tetap sama. Rasa kasih itu masih ada. Ia tak sanggup melihat Sasuke terluka. Hatinya sakit melihat Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Neji meraih tangan kiri Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat. Menyadari ada orang lain di kamarnya, Sasuke menghentikan tangisnya dan mengangkat wajahnya dari dekapan Itachi. Begitu terkejutnya Sasuke ketika menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya hingga mata indah itu terbelalak.

"Neji..."

Neji melengkungkan senyum tipis di bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan emosi yang meluap-luap dalam hatinya. Telapak tangannya menggenggam erat Sasuke. Kedua mata lavender yang menenangkan itu memandang onyx dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Tenanglah Sasuke... Neji datang untuk merawatmu... Shhh..."

Itachi mendekap Sasuke erat sambil terus menggosok lembut adik tercintanya itu. Uchiha muda yang ada di pelukannya tak bisa berucap apa-apa. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perasaan aneh menyebar di hatinya. Perasaan yang ingin didekap dan berlindung di bawah hangat sinar mata levender itu begitu besar. Ia rindu kehangatan yang familiar itu. Ia ingin menangis, ia ingin menumpahkan semuanya di pelukkan Neji.

Pemilik rambut biru tua itu mengangguk lemah. Ia tak merespon apa-apa ketika Itachi mengecup lembut dahinya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Uchiha sulung itu beranjak dari ranjang dan membiarka Neji dan Tenten melakukan tugasnya.

Dengan langkah yang tenang dan profesional, Tenten mendekati Sasuke. Jari-jari lembutnya menyentuh kulit Sasuke dengan hati-hati dan dengan gerakan sehalus air ia mulai memeriksa tekanan darah Sasuke. Di sisi lain, Neji membuka kancing piyama Sasuke. Mata levender itu tak pernah putus memandang kilauan onyx di hadapannya. Neji berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertindak lembut agar ia tidak memantik trauma dalam diri Sasuke.

"Ah!"

Sasuke berjengit entah karena kaget atau karena sakit ketika telapak tangan Neji menyentuh dadanya untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya melalui stetoskop.

"Tenang Sasuke... Aku tak akan menyakitimu..."

Sasuke mencoba menahan reaksinya sekuat tenaga namun sentuhan pada tubuhnya membangkitkan semua bayangan gelap yang telah menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tak bisa mengelak ketika visualisasi dirinya dan Naruto berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

"Hmmph..."

Tubuh Sasuke berbaring dengan tegang di ranjang. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seprei dan bibirnyaia katupkan dengan erat. Separuh logikanya menyadari bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja namun alam bawah sadarnya masih belum bisa menerima sentuhan asing pada tubuhnya.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati dan perlahan. Tangan-tangan mahirnya dengan cekatan memeriksa luka-luka memar yang ada di seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Itachi yang menjadi saksi luka-luka yang tersebar di seluruh tubuh adik tercintanya itu, hanya bisa memandang sedih. Sesekali Uchiha sulung itu membantu Sasuke untuk melepaskan bagian bajunya agar memudahkan pemeriksaan.

Mata amethyst itu memandang Sasuke sejenak sebelum akhirnya perhatiannya teralihkan ke tumpukkan obat yang ada di tas perlengkapannya. Beberapa obat ia keluarkan beserta alat-alat kedokteran yang ia butuhkan. Neji berpaling sejenak, mengisyaratkan Tenten untuk menutup pintu. Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk dan dengan cepat sosok langsing itu beranjak ke pintu dan meminta Deidara yang sedang berdiri di bibir pintu untuk menunggu sejenak di luar.

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar keras di kesunyian kamar Sasuke. Wajah rupawan Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat tanpa ekspresi itu kini terlihat tegang. Sesekali ia menggigiti bibirnya atau merintih tipis ketika Neji atau Itachi tak sengaja menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung.

"Sasuke…"

Pemuda bermata onyx itu memandang tegang kilauan lavender yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Tolong lepaskan celanamu…"

Tidak hanya Sasuke yang yang terbelalak kaget, tapi juga Itachi. Pada detik berikutnya Itachi baru menyadari apa yang dimaksud Neji. Uchiha sulung itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan perlahan membantu sosok yang bergetar di pelukannya itu dengan hati hati.

Neji bersumpah tak pernah merasa semarah ini seumur hidupnya.

"Sasuke…"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia berjumpa kembali dengan Sasuke, Neji membiarkan dirinya menangis. Ia tak sanggup menahan rasa amarah yang meluap-luap dan kesedihan yang menyayat hati. Itachi yang berada di hadapan Neji juga tak bisa membendung air matanya melihat tubuh Sasuke.

"Ngghhh…"

Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya itu mengerang tipis ketika Neji mengolesi semacam salep pada luka memar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Neji.. Ah! Sakit…"

Mata onyx yang berkaca-kaca itu terbuka. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Neji ketika Neji hendak meraih paha atasnya untuk memeriksa luka di bagian analnya. Neji terhenti dan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Sasuke mempererat genggamannya. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara isakkan di antara keheningan kamar itu.

"Kumohon Ne..ji.. Jangan…"

Neji memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan lembut dan senyuman menenangkan ia menghapus tetesan air mata yang jatuh di pipi putih Sasuke.

"Percayalah padaku Sasuke… Aku akan menyembuhkanmu…"

Sasuke terdiam dari isakkannya. Sejenak dunianya dipenuhi oleh kilau lavender yang indah. Kehangatan pandangan Neji yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah ia rasakan lagi, kini datang menghangatkan jiwanya yang sakit. Pandangan yang sangat berbeda dengan Naruto membuatnya merasa tenang. Secara bertahap cengkraman tangan Sasuke melonggar hingga akhirnya ia mempercayakan semuanya pada Neji.

*#*

"Naruto?!"

Neji membelalakkan mata indahnya ketika mendengar nama yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan Sasuke itu. Darah seolah mengalir ke kepalanya dan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Kemarahan menguasai dirinya hingga membuat gigi-giginya bergemeretak karena geram. Masih teringat jelas ketika ia berjumpa Sasuke di rumah sakit dan secara kebetulan ia juga berjumpa Naruto. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah berkata kasar dan berperilaku buruk pula kepada Sasuke di depan matanya. Kenapa saat itu tidak menghentikan Naruto dan menahan Sasuke jika akhirnya akan seperti ini?

Pemuda berambut panjang itu tercekat. Semua ini secara tak langsung juga kesalahannya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa lemas tak bertenaga.

'Sasuke... jika saja aku menahanmu pergi...'

Itachi yang duduk di hadapan Neji memandang sosok di hadapannya dengan muram. Pikiran dan tekanan akan semua kejadian ini membuat sosok rupawannya terlihat lebih tua.

"Aku masih belum tahu, apa yang menyebabkan Naruto berperilaku seperti itu. Aku masih belum bisa membujuk Sasuke untuk menceritakan segalanya."

Itachi berucap lirih. Rasanya di dalam tubuhnya tak tersisa lagi energi. Ia sangat letih secara fisik dan mental. Sesekali mata obsidiannya memandang ke luar ruang, memastikan Deidara tak ikut mendengarkan percakapan tentang Naruto ini.

"Lalu bagaimana keputusanmu, Itachi?"

Sosok berambut putih berkata sambil memperhatikan lembaran-lembaran kertas di genggamannya. Laki-laki yang baru saja datang beberapa puluh menit yang lalu itu mengerutkan dahinya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata hitam milik Itachi.

Itachi termenung. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya bimbang. Semua penghinaan ini sungguh tak termaafkan. Ia bisa dengan mudahnya mengambil jalur hukum untuk menyelesaikan segalanya. Namun ada sesuatu yang masih mengganggu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana akhir dari nama besar keluarga Uchiha jika kejadian ini diketahui masyarakat umum. Bagaimanapun ia sebagai pemimpin klan Uchiha harus memikirkan nama baik keluarga.

Angin menyibak tirai perlahan. Keheningan mengisi ruangan, membiarkan setiap sosok menerka-nerka dalam pikiran mereka. Segala kemungkinan dan segala pilihan yang mungkin ada berkelebat di otak mereka.

"Bagaimanapun juga Kakashi, aku tak bisa membiarkan nama Uchiha hancur karena ini semua. Aku juga tak bisa membiarkan semua penghinaan ini dibiarkan begitu saja."

Kakashi yang masih saudara sepupu Itachi itu menangkap sinar mata aneh dari kilauan onyx di hadapannya. Ia sangat mengerti arti dari sinar mata itu. Kehancuran bagi Naruto.

*#*

Neji memandangi foto masa lampau yang terlipat rapi di dalam sebuah buku. Pikirannya menerawang melintasi waktu-waktu yang telah berlalu bersama Sasuke. Ia nyaris tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia dengar dan ia lihat hari ini. Semua berlalu begitu cepat dan menyakitkan.

Telunjuk Neji menggosok perlahan sosok pemuda berambut biru tua yang tersenyum tipis. Mata onyx miliknya seolah berpendar indah dengan semangat dan sedikit arogansi khas Uchiha. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menarik nafas panjang. Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sekarang membuat hatinya serasa diremas.

"Sasuke..."

Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata membasahi buku yang ia genggam, tepat di bawah foto Sasuke. Begitu Neji menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia tak bisa lagi menghentikan perasaan yang sedari tadi merayapi hatinya. Air mata jatuh dengan derasnya dan tak terkontrol lagi. Sosok langsingnya bergetar oleh isakkannya.

"Sasuke..."

Rasa sedih, geram, marah, dan bersalah memenuhi jiwanya. Neji merasa tak berguna dan tak bisa membantu apapun dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia bukan lagi kekasih Sasuke. Jika saja... ya, jika saja ia tak membiarkan Sasuke pergi saat itu, mungkin semua tak menjadi seperti ini. Jika saja ia tak pernah membiarkan Sasuke melepaskan perasaannya, mungkin ia tak akan pernah berjumpa dengan Naruto dan memulai semua kesalahan ini.

Sekali lagi pemuda bermata amethyst itu bergetar menahan isakkannya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Ia tak akan berguna jika hanya menangis. Tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, sedangkan di luar sana Naruto mungkin sedang menertawakan Sasuke.

Neji menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk merawat Sasuke meskipun setiap hari ia harus pergi berkali-kali dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dan kediaman Uchiha. Itachi juga menyetujui kemauannya karena posisi Kakashi yang harus merawat Uchiha Madara.

"Namikaze Naruto..."

Neji menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Alis matanya berkerut. Semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto seolah hilang tanpa bekas. Ia dan Itachi juga belum bisa mendapatkan cerita yang runtut dan lengkap dari Sasuke. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

*#*

"Mhh… Naruto…"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerang tipis ketika Naruto menciumi punggungnya yang masih basah dengan keringat. Pemuda yang kini membelai halus pinggul Sakura, tersenyum tipis. Mata birunya yang seindah langit itu memandangi ekspresi wajah Sakura.

"Hey Naru, apa tak mengapa jika kita seperti ini? Mmhh..."

Sakura yang masih menormalkan nafasnya setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatan beberapa menit yang lalu, kini sudah terbuai lagi dalam sentuhan Naruto. Jemari Naruto memasuki vagina Sakura yang basah oleh sperma. Perlahan jari-jari itu membuat gerakan melingkar di bagian klitoris yang menyebarkan rasa nikmat ke seluruh tubuh gadis bermata hijau itu.

"Hmmm.. Seperti apa Sakura?"

Sakura menggigit bibir tipisnya, berusaha menahan erangan erotis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya terpejam rapat ketika merasakan jari-jari Naruto masuk lebih dalan dan bergerak semakin cepat.

"Seperti.. Ngh! Ah... Ini.. Ahhh Naru..! dari Sas..uke!"

Wajah Sakura merona semerah tomat ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa menahan erangan erotisnya saat berbicara. Nafsu yang membakar tubuhnya membuat lidah dan pikirannya tak lagi berkoordinasi dengan baik. Saat Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke, sejenak mata biru langit itu menggelap. Raut yang tak terdefinisikan itu muncul di wajah tampan Naruto. Sakura yang memunggungi Naruto tak menyadari akan perubahan ekspersi Naruto.

"Ahhhh!"

Rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba menguasai diri Naruto dan membuatnya membenamkan jemarinya lebih dalam ke vagina Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu berteriak keras ketika kenikmatan tak terduga membungkusnya dalam orgasme yang kuat. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar dan mengejang. Cairan vagina yang hangat menyembur keluar dan membasahi selimut dan tangan Naruto.

Teriakkan keras Sakura menyadarkan Naruto. Detik berikutnya pemilik mata seindah langit biru itu menyeringai nakal ketika menyadari bahwa tangannya telah basah oleh cairan Sakura, meskipun rasa bersalah pada gadis masih ada. Kemarahannya pada Uchiha membuat ia hilang kendali. Uchiha telah mengambil keluarga yang ia punya. Uchiha telah menggambil kehidupannya.

"Naru?"

Suara lirih Sakura membuat naruto memandang mata hijau yang memesonakan itu. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi Naruto. Naruto seolah membaca pikiran Sakura. Perlahan pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekap tubuh mungil itu sambil berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Tak apa Sakura, Uchiha pantas mendapatkannya."

TBC

Wah sudah berapa tahun Ze nggak pernah apdet fic ini! Maaf sekali ya...

Ze ucapkan terima kasih bagi smua reader yang sudah setia membaca dan menemani Ze selama ini... Terima kasih, Ze cinta kalian semua!

Review, saran. Kritik membangun Ze Tunggu... (^_^)


End file.
